Of tutoring and pillow forts
by Shin-Ah Warrior
Summary: Levy goes at Gajeel's place to tutor him but ends up being a princess stuck in a pillow fort waiting for prince charming to save her from the bad dragon. Threeshot AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is Shin-Ah warrior and I present to you my first fanfiction ever. This is probably gonna be a two or three-shot. This is just to know if I should continue or not. Hope you like it.**

Pairing: Gajeel x Levy

Summary: Levy goes at Gajeel's place to tutor him but ends up being a princess stuck in a pillow fort waiting for prince charming to rescue her. AU Tumbler prompt

 _Levy's POV_

When Gajeel asked me to help him study at his place, I was pleasantly surprised that he was finally willing to work on his grades. Of course being the wonderful person I am I accepted… arg who am I kidding I kind of fell in love with my best friend and being the light head I am, I agreed without thinking and that's how I ended on my fellow classmate's\crush's porch.

 _Regular POV_

Nervously tucking a blue strand behind her ear, the young woman knocked lightly on the door. Not even five seconds later, the door flew open and she was met with the most adorable scene she had ever seen. A short dark blue haired young girl, four years old max, was in front of her wearing a blue and white dragon onesie holding a white kitten and sucking on her thumb.

-Ohayo pwetty missy, the toddler said, can I hewp you?

\- Ohayo my name is Levy, she answered restraining herself from squealing at the adorable sight, does Gajeel Redfox live here?

-OI! Who ya talking to Wens? a gruff voice ask from what seem to be the kitchen. Coming out, Gajeel smirked seeing who it was.

 _Gajeel's POV_

It was my first time seing the shrimp in something else than a school uniform and it made me regret not inviting her sooner. She was wearing a thigh length green sweater, black leggings and brown loose combat boots and the shirt was falling on her shoulders..

I saw her flinch and blush at my staring.

\- Like what you're seing?

Oh right that's why I like her; she looks shy and all but she also has gut and isn't afraid to say what she thinks. We looked at each other neither of us wanting to look away nor talk.

\- Oooo! Is she the pwincess you talked about bwefore?

I cringed.

 **So this is just the beginning I'm currently writing the next chapter but I want to know if I should continue. Sorry for the typos, English is not my first language and I'm currently looking for a beta-reader. Please comment, I'd love some constructive criticisme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behold it is here the second chapter!** **Hey every one thank you for your wonderful reviews it helped and made me feel great.** **Thanks to** kccleo95, Julianna Tala, MyseashellCat, Nertera, Bluewater7, Blundermoon **and** Matrem Omnium **for following this story.** **Thanks to** Frosty Yang **and** Matrem Omnium **for faving this story** **Last but not least, thanks for the reviews to** C-gyn (guest): **I love your pen name. Thanks a lot for the review it made me truly happy.** Babydoll (guest) **: Glad you liked it :)** Guest3 **: Thanks you, your comment helped a lot and I truly hope it improved my writing skills.** Jerza much (guest): **Moshi moshii. Lol your pen name is nice I also ship Jerza a lot. i change the thing so now it should be more enjoyable and see, i didn't leave you alone ;)** Guest5 **: Thanks I was hopping for that** Guest6 **: here it is. Hope you like it** **So that's it for my thanks now on with the story.**

 _ **Last chapter**_

 _« Oooo! Is she your pwincess? »_

 _Gajeel cringed and Levy blushed._

« Answer me Gajee-nii! Is she the smart pwincess you talked about be- »

« OI! Stop your folly mortal! » Gajeel said pushing his hand on her mouth.

« Ignore her rambling bookworm » he added, grabbing his now quiet sister and throwing her on his shoulder.

From her perch, Wendy observed Levy closely,

«Ooooooohhh I see, she murmured loudly like she found out a secret, she doesn't know she your pwincess yet »

Levy giggled and followed the sibling through the house. Dropping the toddler on her sky themed bed, they left for the grumbling teen's room.

« So what do you want to work on first? »

-o-

After an hour of math exercises, often interrupted by teasing and followed by book head hitting, Levy started wondering about her crush's sister.

« Isn't she a little too quiet? » she worried.

« Nah, probably reading with her cat » he waved-off petting his own awesome cat. There was a long pause.

« Want something to drink chibi? » Gajeel offered to his guest. She nodded and he left.

A few minutes later, the young man came back with two water bottles and cookies only to find his room empty of any shrimpy girl and pillows. He looked around and toward his adjacent bathroom but she was nowhere in sight.

« Dammit it's hard finding someone so small »

« mhmh… » Gajeel turned around

« hewp… » he went in the hall way.

« Mhmh… Kagi » He was certain the noise was coming from his younger sister's room but he was too scared to open the door.

« Can't… breathe… » he opened the door.

« MOUAHAHAHA you are now my pwisonner pwincess Levy. Unless SOMEONE like a VAILLANT CAPE WEARING SWORD HOLDING PRINCE ahem comes at your rescue and slays the evil dragon! »

« Oh no somebody please save me! »He couldn't believe the sight. The shrimp was tied on the ground gaged with her own bandana in the middle of a gigantic pillow fort made out of every single pillow of the house but she didn't look scared she looked like she was having fun. Sighing, he grabbed the curtain rack took off the clothe tying it about his neck and waved the stick in the air. Clearing his voice, he yelled:

« You evil lady dragon! How dare you kidnap my sweet shrimp «Hey» and bring her into your dangerous domain! Resituate her immediately or you shall face my wrath! » the prisoner laugh and smile softly _"he really is a nice brother"_ she thought. Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed the dragon girl and made he spin above his head.

« How dare you use your wing when I want to fight! » He was smiling so hard his cheeks were already hurting. He put her down and she started wrestling him. He faked wounds and in a last (fake) effort, he shoved his "sword" between her arm and side. Catching on, she dramatically fell on the ground roaring like a real dragon. There was a long silence before she whispered

« Then the pwince saves the pwincess… » she trailed off. Smirking, the prince freed the princess and took her in his arms bridal style **[A/N I always wanted to write that]**

«The pwincess gratefully thanks the pwince… » she continued.

« Thank you oh dear brave heart» her voice was filed with playful sarcasm but she was smiling beautifully.

« And then they kiss» she finished beaming. The teenagers looked away both sporting a blush almost as red as Gajeel's cape. _"One kiss…" "…wouldn't hurt"_ they thought. They turned at the same time before their lips met each other's. They stayed that way a bit, taking time to enjoy the feeling of the other's hands against their necks, the warmth of their embrace and the soft texture of their lips. Before they could upgrade the kiss, someone cleared their throat and they separated.

«You know the babies have to wait 'till after the wedding right? » they all laugh softly and putting the smaller girl on the ground, Gajeel asked,

« So shrimp wanna… » he wasn't sure how he was supposed to ask so Levy simply rose on her tiptoes, grabbed his neck and pulled him at her level to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

« Sure» They smiled.

 **So this is it for OTAPF I'm glad you liked it and maybe I 'll write a little bonus soon if you're nice and all. If you have any requests, comments or simply wanna talk feel free to pm me or leave a review. Please fav and follow.** **Live long and prosper.** **Shin-Ah Warrior**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everybody! Her I am (rock you ike a hurricane!) with the bonus chapter I promised. I thank you all for faving and or reviewing. I wanted to make something cut and personnal to each of you but I kind of lost the document on which I had all of the names. I'm really sorry but it doesn,t mean I not grateful and love you all. So here is the third chapter of OTAPF (sounds like olaf lol). ENJOY.**

It had been a month since the pillow fort incident and Gajeel and Levy were still really happy with each other. Wanting to go on a date with his shrimp, he asked their common friend Mira, for she had on multiple occasions done so, to babysit his younger sister. Being a Gale shipper and a sucker for Wendy's adorableness, she excitingly accepted.

MIRA'S POV

« Mira-nee? » a cute voice quipped. Turning around I saw little Wendy wearing her sky dragon onesie.

«What is it sweetie? » I inquired

« I did what you asked, she said simply, Gaji-nii and Levy-nee are going out tonight» I couldn't believe it. Finally my shipping plan worked.

« YES! I knew it would work! After all these years I-» i felt a tugging on my shirt. Looking down, i saw the pouting toddler.

« You pwomised me lots and lots of candies, lollipops, chocolates, gums, licor-» she trailed off and before she could continue I interrupted her.

« Yes yes my dear gale shipper (Gawe?) Yes gale, and you'll have even more treats if you help me think of a plan to help your cousin Natsu and his friend Lucy» she cackled.

REGULAR POV

 _Somewhere in a small apartment on Strawberry street_

«Didja feel it? » Natsu asked after feeling a shiver run down his spine.

«Definitely» Lucy answered, wondering what her friend was planning… Again.

 _In a parc_

Walking hands in hands, the new couple were talking pleasantly when-

« You know Mira is probably behind that right? »

« Yep and I ain't got no problem whatsoever… Gihi» he laughed before pulling her into another loving kiss.

 **That's it for this story I hope you liked it. I f you have any comments, ideas, requests or just want to talk feel free to review or pm me I will always read it and answer it.** **Live long and prosper, may the force be with you and may the shining moonlight light your path.** **Shin-Ah warrior**


	4. author's note

**Hello there everyone. I sorry but this is not a new chapter but please keep reading it wont be long. I thank you all for your kind comments it really helps me improve. However this update is to ask for your opinion on the next fanfic I 'm going to write. I already have the beginning for all of them. I'll put each summary down there so you can choose and PM me or review your favorite.**

 **1st fic:**

Levy gets kidnapped… again. After so many times, she knows all of their reasons and ways. Bored, she decides to have a talk with the villain while she figures out a way to flee.

 **2nd fic:**

Natsu and Lucy are stuck for the weekend in school without anyone knowing. AU.

 **3rd fic:**

Staying after school to help for the summer festival, Gajeel "accidently" drops an entire bucket of paint on Levy. Something, of course, she won't let pass. AU

 **I have plenty of other ideas but the are the only ones I can summarize for now. If you have a request or something. feel free to ask. Also, MAJOR MANGA SPOILER! CHRISMAS SPECIAL! Did you all see the shipping! If this had been a fanfic it would have been rated M with the way it was going. Not that I'm complaining of course. Oh and one last thing... NAKED GAJEEL!** **That is all for me. Hope you are doing good.**

 **May the shinning moon light your path**

 **S** **hin-ah Warrior**


End file.
